Rain beside me
by Yukan IreIzumi
Summary: Kagami benci hujan. Karena semua penderitaan dan kehilangan yang menimpanya ada karena hujan."Bahkan sebelum aku membencinya, hujan sudah terlebih dahulu membenci ku"


Terus ku peluk sosok lemah di pangkuan ku. Nafasnya makin memendek dan suhu tubuhnya makin mendingin. Terus ku lindungi ia dari lebatnya hujan yang mengguyur kami berdua, membagi kehangatan tubuh ku kepada tubuhnya. Suara serak ku terus membimbingnya bicara agar kesadarannya tak hilang.

'_Jangan pergi'_

Kata itu berulang kali terucap di bibir mungil ku yang mulai memucat. Sosok itu hanya membalas dengan genggaman lembut pada tangan ku dan senyum lemah di bibirnya.

'_Maaf Taiga , hujan sudah menjemputku sedari tadi, izinkan aku pergi'_

Kali ini sosok itu menjawab dengan kata-kata, ia menjawab dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah ingin aku dengar.

Dengan suara cukup keras aku menyangkal apa yang ia katakan. Aku menolaknya, tak mengizinkan apa yang ia mau , kata – kata untuk menyemangatinya agar bertahan, tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir ku. Mata ku menelusuri semua sisi, berharap agar bantuan cepat datang dan dapat menolongnya.

Tapi nihil, yang kudapati hanyalah puing-puing kendaraan yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk bertebaran di sekitarku.

Bulir air mata kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata ruby ku.

Tak ada lagi senyum lemah dari bibirnya yang sudah membiru . Genggamanya pada tangan ku sudah melonggar. Semua kata-kata yang ku lontarkan ternyata hanyalah menjadi omong kosong.

Ia sudah pergi sedari tadi.

Hujan telah benar-benar membawa nya pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan ku.

'_Kenapa harus ibu?'_

Gumam ku entah pada siapa.

Air mata mulai keluar deras dari pelupuk mata ruby ku tertutupi air hujan yang sama derasnya. Bibir ku terkatup rapat, mata ku memandang kosong sosok tersebut. Lalu ku tatap langit di atas sana yang menurunkan berjuta-juta air ke bumi.

Tanpa satupun ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah ku, aku terus mendongakkan kepala ku ke atas langit. Seraya mengepalkan tangan ku kuat – kuat.

Hawa dingin dari hujan mulai menerpaku, membuat ku menitikkan air mata makin deras.

Kali ini aku tau, dinginnya hujan itu berbeda dengan dinginnya salju. Entah mengapa, dinginnya hujan sangat membekas dan sukar untuk hilang. Salju menampakan keindahan , sedangkan hujan menapkan kesendihan…

Juga kesendirian…

**Rain Beside Me**

**© Yukan IreIzumi**

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Friendship

**Main Pairing :** Kagami x Kuroko

**Disclaimed** : Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning! : Typo, Klise bertebaran, shonen-ai, Kagami POV

Don't Like? **Sorry,**

Like? **Thank you and** **Happy Reading :D**

Kagami POV

"Hei Taiga kau tak ikut lagi? Padahal Kali ini kita akan melawan senior kelas tiga" tanya seorang lelaki negro yang berada di sampingku.

"Iya, aku akan langsung pulang" jawabku seraya membuka payung yang ada di genggamanku.

"Hei ayolah!, kau ini payah sekali , apa kau takut flu Taiga? Kenapa di musim hujan kau selalu mengurung diri di rumah" tutur lelaki itu lagi pada ku.

"

"Itu pasti sangat membosankan, untuk sekali ini saja kita pergi main bersama, jangan mengurung diri di rumah seperti anak perempuan!" sambung lelaki lainnya yang berada di sisi belakang ku.

"Ck, terserah apa kata kalian, aku hanya kurang suka dengan hujan, dan kalian tau kan mood ku buruk saat hujan" tutur ku seraya menatap tajam kearah kedua lelaki itu, dan dengan segera aku berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam heran dengan sikap ku yang tiba-tiba naik pitam .

.

.

Aku harus segera sampai di rumah, mood ku benar-benar makin memburuk. Salahkan mereka yang memancing kemarahanku. Padahal sudah ku katakan berulang kali bahwa aku ini tak cocok dengan hujan tapi mereka masih saja keras kepala.

Sebenarnya pun aku tak mau masuk sekolah selama musim hujan , tapi karena ujian akhir sekolah bertepatan dengan musim hujan , mau tak mau aku harus datang ke sekolah. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dulu ku kira di Amerika itu tak ada hujan, tapi ternyata sama saja dengan di Jepang.

'Duk..Duk..Duk'

Langkah ku dengan segera terhenti saat telingaku menangkap sebuah suara dentuman bola. Sesegera mungkin ku berbalik dan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Sebuah lapangan basket yang baru saja ku lewati.

Ku lihat sesosok manusia tengah bermain basket di tempat tersebut. Padahal saat melewati lapangan tersebut tak kurasakan keberadaan seseorang di sana.

Kulihat berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tertawa pelan melihat usaha pemuda tersebut yang tak kunjung berhasil.

Entah kenapa aku tak begitu terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena terbiasa . Sudah lima hari berturut-turut aku melihatnya muncul tiba-tiba di tempat tersebut.

Rasa penasaran muncul di benak ku. Tak seperti hari kemarin dimana aku hanya meninggalkannya begitu saja tak peduli dengan apa yang orang tersebut lakukan . Kali ini keberadaan pemuda itu di sana, benar-benar sudah mengundang rasa penasaran yang ku pendam beberapa hari ini.

Tak ku pedulikan mood ku yang masih buruk. Bahkan mungkin rasa penasaran ini telah membuat ku lupa dengan Mood buruk ku.

Ku urungkan niat untuk pulang, dan ku hampiri manusia tersebut. Sekarang dapat ku lihat makin jelas bahwa ia memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup kecil seperti anak SD dengan surai baby blue nya yang basah kuyup . Ia menggunakan kaos putih oblong juga celana pendek hitam . Aku berjalan sangat pelan, mungkin hampir seperti mengendap-endap. Hujan juga makin lebat, yang membantu ku untuk menutupi hawa keberadaan ku.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" tanyanya kepada ku masih dengan posisinya yang membelakangi ku. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar suara pelan nan datar yang menyapaku. Dan dia menyapa ku dengan bahasa Jepang!.

'Dari mana dia tau kalau aku ini orang Jepang'

"Si..siapa kau!, Kenapa kau tau namaku!" tanya ku balik seraya menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki tersebut dengan tampang syok tergambar di wajah ku.

"Salam kenal, Kemarin aku mendengar teman mu memanggil nama mu, saat kau tengah sibuk memperhatikan ku" Jawabnya seraya membungkuk hormat kepada Kagami.

'A—apa? Dari mana dia tau kalau aku terus memperhatikannya? Memangnya siap—'

"Ya aku tau,Lima hari ini kau terus memperhatikan ku Kagami-kun" sambungnya lagi.

'Ba—bagaimana ini, nanti aku di sangka penguntit la—'

"Kau memang terlihat seperti penguntit Kagami-kun. Aku bahkan sempat takut saat kau menghampiriku. Jangan-jangan kau akan menculiku, lalu membunuh ku, dan menjual organ tu—"

"Berhenti membaca pikiran ku sialan! Mana mungkin aku akan menculikmu , lalu membunuhmu , bahkan menjual organ tubuhmu. Dilihat dari mana pun aku ini orang baik-baik!"kata ku jengkel menghadapi bocah sialan ini. Ia hanya terdiam tak menanggapi amarahku seraya menatap ku intens dan serius. Dapat ku lihat manik aquarime nya yang begitu dalam, hingga membuat ku seakan jatuh ke dalamnya.

"Maaf Kagami-kun ,tampangmu sama sekali tak menunjukan kau orang baik , bahkan sekarang kau memperhatikan ku dengan wajah om-om mesum" katanya seraya menatap ku dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang di buat-buat.

"K—Kau!Umurku baru 14 tahun brengsek!" kataku seraya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat berusaha menahan nafsu untuk menghajarnya.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan Bola basketnya, mendribel lalu berusaha agar mencetak angka, tapi tak masuk. Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkahnya yang sangat cuek dan juga minim ekspresi. Ku dekati dia dan ku ulurkan payungku agar dapat melindungi lelaki itu dari hujan .

"Selama lima hari ini kau selalu bermain basket di tengah hujan deras seperti ini , apa kau tak sakit?"tanya ku padanya, terbesit sedikit rasa khawatir dengan keadaannya. Dia hanya menggeleng dan berbalik kearah ku.

"Aku tak akan sakit, Karena aku suka hujan" tuturnya seraya tersenyum tipis kearah ku lalu kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan permainan basketnya.

'Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu'

Pikirku dalam hati.

" Kagami-kun , apa kau bisa bermain basket? Mau bermain one on one dengan ku?"tanyanya pada ku.

"Maaf aku tak bisa bermain basket di tengah hujan seperti ini. Ja.. aku pergi" Jawabku cepat seraya berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Rasa penasaran ku sudah mulai hilang dan aku tak memiliki kepentingan lagi di sini. Mood ku juga makin memburuk di tambah dengan bocah sialan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kepadaku yang sudah berbalik dan hendak pergi.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa bermain basket di saat hujan?" tanyanya lagi padaku, memperjelas apa yang ia tayakan sebelumnya. Ku hentikan langkah ku dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku benci hujan" jawab ku singkat dan aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku pergi. Tak ku dengar lagi suara bocah sialan tersebut. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah kepad—.

'Grep'

'Set'

Tanpa ku sadari ternyata lelaki mungil tersebut sudah berada di sampingku. Merebut payung yang ada di genggaman ku ,lalu ia terbangkan payung tersebut yang sudah hilang terbawa angin entah ke mana. Lalu ia menatap wajah ku dan tersenyum tipis.

"DI BANDINGKAN HUJAN KAU LAH YANG PALING KU BENCI!" teriak ku dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata nya. Ku cengkram kepala mungilnya kuat-kuat. Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya.

"Ayo main Kagami-kun" ajaknya pada ku masih keras kepala.

'Dari pada berdebat seperti ini lebih baik ikuti saja apa maunya, aku pun sudah terlanjur basah'

Pikirku dalam hati, pasrah dengan nasib sial yang ku terima hari ini.

"Hanya satu ronde, dan kau akan menyesal telah menantang ku" kata ku seraya melepaskan cengkraman ku di kepalanya dan segera ku ambil bola yang berada disisi belakangnya, mendribelnya lalu langsung ku masukkan ke dalam Ring.

"1 – 0" tuturku seraya tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum singkat lalu segera masuk ke dalam permainan.

.

.

.

Hujan masih terus membasahi kami berdua sampai di akhir permainan. Aku memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah tempat duduk beratap di pinggiran lapangan basket tersebut. Kepalaku sedikit pening karena terus menerus berada di bawah hujan yang cukup deras.

Ku lihat lelaki mungil itu masih semangat bermain seorang diri di tengah derasnya hujan.

Aku benar-benar heran padahal ia sangat lemah, bahkan saat bermain basket ia kalah 45 – 4 dari ku. Tapi kenapa ia sangat tahan berada di tengah hujan seperti ini, bahkan tak lelah sama sekali.

Mata ku megerjap. Seakan tertidur dan baru terbangun, aku tersadar—.

Sedari tadi aku berada di tengah hujan.

Baru kali ini sejak kejadian _itu_ aku berada di luar rumah cukup lama di saat hujan, dan bahkan aku bermain di bawah hujan yang ku benci ini. Apa rasa benci ku pada hujan sudah lenyap hanya karena bermain dengan bocah sialan itu?. Ck omong kosong. Hati ku masih merasakan kan dinginnya hujan. Ini belum berakhir sama sekali.

Kutatapi Lelaki mungil itu dari tempat ku bernaung,

Entah mengapa hujan yang ku benci terlihat berkilau saat membasahi tubuh lelaki mungil tersebut. Sosoknya seakan membaur dengan hujan—seakan ia adalah hujan itu sendiri. Mata ku pun beralih ke manik biru langitnya. Air hujan membasahi wajahnya membuat nya seakan –akan sedang menanggis. Membayangkan bocah bersurai babyblue itu menangis membuat sebuah rasa sesak muncul tiba-tiba di lubuk hati ku, dingin nya hujan makin kurasakan saat aku terus menerus menatapnya. Ku lihat lelaki tersebut menghentikan permainannya, sadar bahwa aku menatapnya. Ia balas menatap ku dan tersenyum sedih. Rasa dingin di hati ini pun makin kuat, ingin rasanya aku segera berlari pulang menghilangkan perasaan ini sesegera mungkin.

Lalu, kalau pun aku ingin pulang seharusnya sedari tadi aku pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi, kenapa aku masih di sini? Bukankah aku menganggap Lelaki mungil itu mirip hujan. Harusnya aku membencinya kan? Tapi kenapa tubuhku nyaman berada di sisinya walau hatiku terus menerus di terpa rasa sakit dari dinginnya hujan?

'Entah lah. Aku tak tau…'

Batin ku frustasi dengan apa yang ku pikirkan dan kurasakan.

"Kagami-kun ada apa? kau terus menatapku dan sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang frustasi" sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Aku terlonjak kaget yang menyebabkan aku terjatuh dari bangku yang ku duduki.

"Hei berhentilah muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti hantu!" bentak ku kesal dengan kelakuannya itu.

Ia hanya diam, acuh tak mengubris omelanku sama sekali seraya membantu ku bangkit. Ia mengambil tempat di samping tempat ku duduk. Ia hanya terus diam terududuk seraya menatap lurus ke arah lapangan yang basah karena hujan. Keadaan kami terasa sangat canggung untuk saat ini.

"O—oi" tuturku memecah suasana canggung di antara kami.

Lelaki mungil itu menenggok kearah ku bersiap untuk menyimak kata-kata yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari bibirku.

"Kau terus-terusan memanggil nama ku, tapi kau tak membiarkan ku tau nama mu. Apa kau mau aku terus-terusan memanggilmu bocah sialan?" tutur ku padanya yang tengah terdiam.

"Terserah kagami-kun mau memanggil ku apa" jawabnya datar dan santai menanggapi perkataan ku.

"Hei ayolah setidaknya kau punya nama kan?" tutur ku masih memaksanya agar memberitahu namanya. Dia hanya terdian seraya menatap lurus kearah hujan.

"Apa Kagami-kun mau memberi kan ku nama?, semacam nama panggilan 'kasar' seperti tadi juga tak apa" katanya pada ku dengan penekanan pada kata kasar yang dia ucapkan, seakan menyindirku.

"Hah?!" tanya ku bodoh. Heran dengan permintaan anehnya. Kulihat lelaki tersebut terkekeh pelan seakan menertawaiku.

"Apanya yang lucu!" kata ku.

"Lupakan soal nama, aku tak tega melihat wajahmu yang makin bingung dan makin terlihat sangat bodoh", tuturnya seraya tertawa senang melihat tampang bodoh ku.

Entah mengapa bibir ku melukiskan seulas senyum singkat saat melihatnya tampak senang. Entah ada apa dengan diriku sekarang ini.

"Kagami-kun" panggilnya pada ku yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau benci hujan?" lanjutnya lagi. Dalam seketika ia benar-benar merubah mood ku dengan menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin ku dengar. Aku hanya diam, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kagami-ku-"

"Kau tak perlu tau"Jawab ku cepat dengan nada dingin. Aku benar-benar tak suka dengan pertanyaannya.

"Menurutku hujan itu indah" gumamnya tiba-tiba entah kepada siapa.

"Jutaan tetes air yang secara ajaib jatuh dari langit membasahi bumi ini, menyejukkan, dan meredupkan panas menyengat dari sang surya"tuturnya lagi.

"Hujan merupakan sebuah nikmat, Dimana sesuatu yang hilang akan kembali, dan sesuatu yang hampir mati hidup kembal—"

"Omong kosong"kataku singkat. Aku benar-benar tak terima dengan apa yang ia tuturkan.

"Kau bilang Sesuatu yang hilang akan kembali? Dan sesuatu yang hampir mati hidup kembali? Bahkan selama berjam-jam aku menunggu di bawah hujan dia tak pernah kembali , dan dia yang sekarat tak pernah bisa hidup lagi, Hujan yang membawanya pergi , hujan yang membuatnya mati, Tidur untuk selamanya. Apa itu sebuah nikmat hah?" bentak ku padanya seraya mencengkram kerah Baju yang di gunakannya.

"Hujan telah merebut semuanya dari ku—karena hujan membenci ku."

"—Bahkan sebelum aku membenci hujan, hujan telah terlebih dahulu membenci ku"tutur ku lirih seraya melepaskannya dari cengkraman ku, lalu berbalik memunggunginya.

Aku tertunduk menatap tanah intens. Kembali kutelan ingatan-ingatan mengerikan yang pernah ku alami di saat hujan. Itu jelas-jelas bukan kesalahan ku melainkan Karena hujan.

"Andai saat itu tak hujan, kecelakaan itu tak akan sekalipun kecelakaan itu terjadi tapi hujan tak turun, ia pasti masih bisa bertahan dan tak akan mati kedinginan seperti itu" tuturku lirih.

"Kagami-kun…" panggilnya lembut.

Dapat kurasakan telapak tangan sedingin es miliknya menggenggam jari tangan kanan ku.

"Apa yang telah hujan rebut dari mu Kagami-kun?" tanyanya padaku.

"….." aku hanya bungkam mendengar pertanyaannya yang seakan menarik paksa ku mengingat masa itu. Tangan kiriku terkepal, kesal karena perkataannya itu membuatku menginggat kejadian yang sudah ku buang jauh-jauh.

"Apa hujan yang telah merebut semua kebahagiaan milik mu?"

'Diam!'

"Merebut semua yang berharga milikmu ? sampai benar-benar habis tak bersisa?"

'Diam!'

" Atau bahkan nyawamu?"

'Diam!'

'Diam!'

"Apa kau—"

'BUK'

Dengan sukses kepalan tangan ku bersarang di pipi porselen miliknya. Ku lihat tubuh lemahnya telempar karena tak kuat menahan tenaga yang ku berikan pada pukulan telak tersebut.

"DIAM BRENGSEK! JANGAN TERUS-TERUSAN MENGOCEH SEAKAN-AKAN KAU TAU SIAPA AKU!" teriak ku marah sudah tak kuat lagi menahan amarah yang sedari tadi ku simpan.

Aku pun berjalan kearah tas ku berada, lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terduduk tak bergeming. Ia pun terbangun, dan dapat ku dengar derap langkah kakinya mengikutiku dari belakang seakan mengejarku yang terus menjauh dari sisinya.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum walau tak banyak, kau masih mempunyai teman yang bahkan kau anggap sebagai saudara walau hanya satu, kau masih bisa bernafas dan bergerak walau menyakitkan—"

"—Kau masih memiliki itu semua walau hujan terus turun di sisimu". Teriaknya pada ku masih menggikutiku.

"Memang hujan telah merebut dia darimu, tapi hujan akan mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang dari mu dan tak akan pernah merebutnya kembali darimu Kagami-kun!" tuturnya masih keras kepala.

"Kau tau Kagami-kun…"

Tak ku dengar lagi langkah kaki yang sedari tadi mengikutiku.

"Sebenarnya hujan yang bersedih—"

Bahkan suaranya tak lagi jelas terdengar di telingaku.

"—Karena kau membencinya"

Hanya suara hujan yang ku dengar terakhir kali semenjak ia tak lagi mengikutiku.

.

.

Dan tanpa ku ketahui….

.

.

sosok mahluk bersurai baby blue yang tengah berlinang air mata itu menghilang bersama hujan yang makin mereda.

**Yukan IreIzumi**

"Hi Taiga, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm, Just waiting for someone.

"Girl? Haha oke good luck"

"Ck, Berisik!"

.

.

Bocah Brengsek! Kenapa bocah itu tak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir dua jam aku berada di sini. Dan selama lima hari berturut-turut aku datang. Bahkan saat ku mintai keterangan orang-orang yang sering memakai lapangan ini, sama sekali tak ada yang tahu tentang bocah bersurai baby blue seperti dia di sekitar sini.

Ah iya, beberapa hari ini aku tersadar. Semenjak bertemu dengannya, hujan tak lagi turun hingga hari ini. Khususnya, hujan tak turun di tempat ku berada. Sekalipun Ramalan cuaca tv menunjukan, bahwa sekarang masih menduduki musim penghujan.

Ku rebahkan punggungku pada badan kursi yang ku duduki. Ku tadahkan kepala dan ku tatap langit biru cerah di hadapan ku. Biru muda.

"_**Kagami-kun ayo main"**_

Masih sangat jelas suara itu menggema di gendang telingaku. Bahkan makin ku menerawang langit biru jauh di depan mataku, aku makin tenggelam kedalam kenangan bersama lelaki bersurai baby blue dan memiliki permata sewarna langit cerah. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan makin menghujam otak ku saat terputar kembali adegan di mana diriku memberikan pukulan telak padanya.

Aku menciptakan luka padanya, padahal ia hanya bermaksud mengobati luka yang ku punya.

Dan di sini lah aku berada.

Tempat di mana kami bertemu. Walau tak pasti aku terus-terusan datang dan menunggunya seperti orang gila. Untuk bermain lagi bersamanya, Mengenal lebih jauh lagi tentang dirinya, dan meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

Aku akan terus datang dan menunggu.

.

.

Bahkan sampai sekarang masih ku lakukan.

.

.

Sampai-sampai 'datang dan menunggu' menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang ku lakukan tiap harinya.

.

.

Hinga akhirnya aku selalu datang dan menunggu tanpa tahu siapa yang ku tunggu—.

.

.

—dan untuk apa aku menunggunya.

**Yukan IreIzumi**

"Sial! Sial! SIAL!" umpat ku kesal seraya berlari kencang melewati beberapa orang yang berjalan santai di hadapan ku.

Aku tak menyangka akan bangun sesiang ini, padahal ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk sekolah. Tapi bagai mana tak kesiangan!. Baru jam dua pagi aku datang dari Amerika, eh besoknya sudah masuk sekolah. Cih benar-benar menyebal—.

'BRUK!'

Entah apa yang ku tabrak hingga membuatku terjatuh. Padahal sepenglihatanku tak ada apapun selain lima orang pemuda dan seorang gadis tengah mengerubungi ku.

"WOI KAMPRET! Kalau lari liat liat dong!" teriak pemuda berkulit hitam yang tampaknya kesal kepada ku. Sesaat ku kira ia temanku, pemuda negro di amerika sana.

"Hei HITAM! Apa masalah mu dengan ku? padahal aku sama sekali tak menabrak mu!" balasku marah kepadanya, seraya bangkit dari posisi ku yang terduduk.

"Apa katamu! Aku punya nama BRENGSEK!" amuknya seraya mencengkram kerah baju ku. Ku cengkram balik kemeja miliknya, seakan menerima tantangan untuk berkelahi dengannya.

"Sudah-ssu, jangan berkelahi di sini" tutur pemuda bermbut pirang berusaha melerai perkelahianku dengan pemuda Dim bersurai dark blue di hadapanku.

"Ah, wajar saja kalau ia tak melihat Kurochin" tutur seorang pria raksasa berambut ungu seraya memakan snak yang tengah ia genggam.

"Lagi pula ini salah mu nanodayo. Keberuntungan Aquarius ada di urutan paling bawah kedua setelah Leo dan kau tak membawa benda keberuntungan mu berupa payung" kata sesosok lain berkacamata dan memiliki surai hijau.

"Te—tetsu-kun? Apa kau tak apa?" ucap khawatir satu-satunya gadis bersurai pink berbicara entah pada siapa. Karena setahu ku hanyalah aku yang terjatuh di sini.

"Daiki hentikan" Sebuah suara tegas mengintrupsi. Bagaikan sebuah titah raja, sang pemuda Dim yang berada di depan ku dengan segera melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Dan kau telah menabraknya" tutur lelaki bersurai merah tersebut pada ku seraya menunjuk kea rah tempat dimana aku terjatuh.

Aku cukup terkejut saat kutemukan sesosok lelaki tengah terduduk di aspal. Padahal aku sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan nya di sana sedari tadi.

"He—hei kau tak apa?" tanya ku padanya, merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ku lakukan. Ku sejajarkan posisinku dengannya dan berusaha membantunya membereskan buku miliknya yang tergeletak di sisi sampingnya .

"Aku baik-baik saja" balas sosok lelaki bersurai baby blue tersebut seraya menatapku, seakan mencari tahu siapa tersangka yang menabraknya hingga terjatuh seperti ini.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya lelaki tersebut padaku. Seolah mengembalikan pertanyaan yang kulontakan padanya karena melihat keadaan ku yang menatapnya intens tak bergeming, masih dengan posisi memegang buku miliknya.

Aku terdiam mematung. Bahkan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sama sekali tak masuk ke dalam otak ku.

Merah bertemu biru

Seakan manik biru langit itu tak asing bagi ku.

"_**Kagami-kun"**_

Juga surai biru muda yang di milikinya.

"_**Menurutku hujan itu indah"**_

Dapatku rasakan pada indra ku. Angin yang menerpaku membawa aroma hujan yang sangat pekat.

"_**Hujan merupakan sebuah nikmat, Dimana sesuatu yang hilang akan kembali, dan sesuatu yang hampir mati hidup kembali"**_

Walau samar, kurasakan rintik air menghujami surai dark red milik ku, dan mulai turun hingga menelusuri wajah ku.

"Hujan-ssu"

"Hoi Tetsu, ayo kita pergi. Biarkan saja orang aneh itu"

Sesaat segerombolan tujuh manusia itu meninggalkanku yang masih mematung. Tak berapa lama aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku bangkit dari posisi terduduk. Masih dengan tatapan kosong, Kutadahkan kepala ke langit. Membiarkan rintik air hujan menerpa wajahku.

"_**Memang hujan telah merebut dia darimu—"**_

"Kurochin? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Ada apa tetsuya?

.

Aku berbalik, mencari sosok lelaki bersurai biru muda sang pemilik permata langit cerah yang telah meninggalkan ku.

Hati ku mencelos.

"—_**tapi hujan akan mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang darimu,—"**_

Sesaat kulihat, lelaki yang ku cari tengah terdiam seraya berbalik dan menatap ku jauh di seberang sisi lain pintu kereta api. Serasa kaki ini ingin berlari menghampirinya, dan suara ini ingin berteriak memanggilanya. Tapi Kami hanya saling terdiam mematung. Juga saling menatap lekat.

Hingga akhirnya, acara yang tengah hikmat kami berdua lakukan terhenti oleh kereta api yang melaju di antara kami berdua.

Aku kembali berbalik, lalu membenarkan letak tas dan baju yang cukup berantakan dan basah.

Ku angkat telapak tangan ku, membiarkan indra perabaku merasakan dinginnya hujan yang telah lama tak ku rasakan.

"Hee? Sudah satu tahun ya. Tak ku sangka akan se rindu ini" gumam ku entah pada siapa seraya tersenyum senang.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku dan makin mempercepatnya. Meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tempat yang membuatku mengingat sesuatu dan bertemu dengan yang ku tunggu.

"—_**dan tak akan pernah merebutnya kembali darimu Kagami-kun!"**_

#Owari#

"Ah"

"Ada apa Midorimachii?" tanya sesosok pria berambut blode kepada sesosok hijau berkacamata yang merupakan teman satu payung dengannya.

"Aku hanya teringat, Hujan adalah barang keberuntungan Leo hari ini nanodayo" jawabnya seraya merebut payung yang berada di genggaman pria blonde dan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi aku bukan Leo-ssu!, Midorimachii! Payungnya!"

#Fin#

**Yukan,Ire,Izumi**: Haloooooo minnaaaa \(^o^)/

**Yukan**: cerita kali ini adalah buatan kita ber3 (~*3*)~

**Ire**: Akhirnya ya kita berhasil (TT^TT)9

**Izumi**: *sujud syukur*

**Yukan**: Gak nyangka nulis ff ini sampe ngabisin waktu seharian di rumah izumi, untung di kasih pakan makanya semangat (9^_^)9

**Ire**: Pakan? Kira ternak kali ya..

**Izumi**: pakan bukannya yang buat ujian ya? Hmm pakan jalan

**Yukan, Ire**: Wusyu~

**Izumi**: makasih teman (/*0*)/

**Yukan**: udah woy, jadi makin panjang ceritanya kalo gini . Ehem kembali kepada readers sekalian. Terima kasih sudah membaca ff kolaborasi kita yang pertama XD.

**Ire**: jangan lupa ya di review

**Izumi**: flamenya kalo perlu

**Yukan**: WAH berani lu tim , eh mi maksudnya.

**Ire**: Apa pun itu, kami sangat menghargai setiap saran juga kritik readers sekalian.

**Izumi** : Kritik dan saran kalian sangat lah berarti bagi kami, agar bisa lebih baik dalam menyajikan cerita-cerita untuk menghibur readers-san sekalian (/^A^)/\(^_^\)

**Ire,Izumi**: karena kami hanyalah manusia, kesalahan hanya ada pada kami semata

**Yukan**: sok bijak lo pada *Lempar tomat*

**Ire, Izumi**: Sekian dari kami *tangkep tomat*

**Thanks for read our story \(^_^)/**


End file.
